Guerre Capillaire !
by Kohem
Summary: Série de OS à volonté humoristique sur une thématique assez bien suggérée par le titre. Principalement Bromance et Team Free Will - Premier chapitre issu d'un ancien recueil d'OS.


Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord comme ceci est ma première manifestation en 2019, je vous souhaite mes meilleures vœux pour cette nouvelle année.

Suite à la suppression de mon recueil d'OS, je republie certains d'en eux. A la base, cette fiction était sensé être un two-shot mais finalement, je me suis décidée à un petit recueil de fiction à volonté humoristique.

Ici, c'est un pré-série, si je devais leur donner un âge, je dirais que Dean à 16 ans et Sam 12 ans. Aucun rating, ni couple, c'est une histoire tout à fait fleur bleue ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Histoire 1**

.

\- Kyaaaa !

Le hurlement avait été particulièrement aiguë. Un de ceux dont on a du mal à déterminer s'il appartient à un homme ou à une femme. Bobby lâche un soupir tandis qu'il tourne la page du livre sur lequel il est penché. Un autre cri venant de l'étage et un second soupir glisse entre ses lèvres, désespéré par ces deux gosses qui séjournent chez lui depuis un mois. Mais malgré tout, il arbore un sourire largement amusé par la scène qu'il ne voit pas mais l'entendre est amplement suffisant.

Il n'a aucun mal à savoir ce qu'il se passe là-haut. Surtout quand il entend depuis son bureau le cadet crier si peu virilement et Dean rire à gorge déployée. Il imagine bien ce dernier taper son poing sur sa cuisse et se tenir le ventre les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ! accuse le plus jeune quand le rire se tarit.

Il y a de l'horreur dans sa voix qui renforce le sourire du chasseur.

\- Ça te va beaucoup mieux comme ça Sammy ! Retour du fou rire.

\- DEAN ! Je te déteste !

Bobby ne parvient décemment plus à réprimer son sourire.

\- Sammy ! faussement désolé et le vieux chasseur imagine parfaitement le regard noir du cadet.

\- Non ! Dean ! Lâche-moi ! Interdiction de m'approcher à moins d'un mètre !

\- Sammy !...

Et la porte claque avec force puis s'en suit le cliquetis des clefs qui résonne dans la maison.

\- Sammy ! C'est ridicule ! Hey ! C'est ma chambre aussi ! Tu vas quand même pas laisser ton pauvre grand-frère dormir sur le canapé ?!... Bon. Je m'en fou de toute manière j'ai juste à forcer la serrure pour entrer-

Aussitôt c'est le bruit constant de quelque chose que l'on traîne au sol qui fait vibrer toute la vieille baraque. Le vieux chasseur reconnait bien là le plus jeune des Winchester qui a déplacé le gros bureau en bois massif contre la porte.

\- Sammy ! C'est pas drôle du tout ! Ouvre-moi !

Il frappe à la porte comme un forcené sans aucune réponse du cadet. Bobby maugrée dans sa barbe qu'à ce rythme sa porte va céder. Il est interrompu par John, le père de ces deux nigauds, qui rentre des courses.

\- Dean ! Sam !

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix comme rarement il l'a eu. Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que ses garçons descendent, c'est simplement pour leur signaler son retour et parce qu'il est heureux de pouvoir encore les appeler. Bobby rejoint le Winchester dans sa cuisine et l'aide à ranger les bières et les bouteilles de Whisky.

\- Dean ! Je t'ai pris de la tarte !

Ledit Dean lance un dernier regard vers la porte de sa chambre avec une légère moue mais l'appel de la tarte est plus fort.

Il descend les escaliers en ruminant un peu, John le dévisage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Sammy...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?... Demande-t-il la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

\- Dean a décidé de lui couper les cheveux, répond le propriétaire de la maison derrière leur dos.

John sourit, fait une tape sur l'épaule de son aîné avant de renchérir.

\- Et tu as réussit à trouver une paire de ciseau ? Depuis le temps que j'en cherche une pour lui arranger tout ça !

Il finit dans un rire que Dean partage bien volontiers après quoi, il s'installe sur la petite table où la tarte à la crème est mise en évidence.

\- J'ai dû l'attacher à une chaise avec une corde pour qu'il ne bouge pas ! Un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il amenait sa première cuillère à la bouche.

Bobby ricane en expliquant à John que Sam avait crié des jurons peu flatteurs à son frère et que Dean avait dû lui mettre un bâillon.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça rend ? Demande le père de famille non sans dissimuler sa joie de vivre une véritable discussion familiale.

\- C'est CA-TAS-TRO-PHIQUE, hurle Sam depuis l'étage.

.

La journée continue sans incident, John et Dean ont passé leur après-midi à suivre l'événement "Marathon des films d'horreur" bière à la main riant des représentations peu probable voire totalement ridicules des fantômes et autres monstres en tout genre.

Le dîner 'préparé' par Bobby -qui est en fait des pizzas qu'il est allé chercher en ville- mis sur la table, il ne manquait plus que le plus jeune qui refuse de sortir de la chambre.

\- Sammy !... Tu vas pas rester là toute la semaine quand même ?! Sors de là !

John avait collé l'oreille contre la porte.

\- Je veux pas...

\- Viens manger mon garçon !

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Papa, je crois que tu ne vois pas ma tête.

Impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Sam est un Winchester, têtu comme une mule !

.

Dean frappe à la porte de sa chambre, c'est pas tout ça mais il a envie de dormir et surtout de se prendre une douche.

\- Interdiction d'entrer Dean ! clame son petit-frère.

Dean sourit franchement amusé.

\- Sammy !... Tu vas quand même pas me laisser dormir sur le pallier !

\- C'est Sam ! Et y'a le canapé !

\- Papa dort déjà dessus.

\- Dans ta voiture alors !

Et il l'entend se coucher. Dean soupir sans une once de colère, après tout il aime ces journées. Il redescend à pas lourd, échange un regard amusé avec son père qui semble l'attendre en bas de l'escalier.

\- Viens Dean, le Marathon est pas terminé, je suis sûr que ton frère se manifestera à un moment ou l'autre.

John fait un clin d'œil à son fils. Ils s'échangent un sourire carnassier tellement heureux de jouer aux plus idiots. Dean s'installe sur le canapé à côté de son père et monte le son à fond. Ils rigolent, pouffent avec impatience d'entendre la réaction du plus jeune ; Bobby soupir désespéré par cette famille.

\- DEAN ! PAPA !

Le cadet hurle et les deux autres rient davantage.

.

Bobby grogne son mécontentement quand il se lève au milieu de la nuit. La télé, toujours à fond, l'empêche de dormir correctement. Il traîne des pieds jusqu'au salon pour découvrir Dean assoupi sur l'épaule de son père et John la tête en arrière contre le haut du canapé ronflant la bouche ouverte. Le plus vieux sourit, éteint la télévision lâche un soupir apaisé par le silence qui revient et replace la couverture sur les épaules des Winchesters pour repartir se coucher.

.

Le lendemain, Sam n'a toujours pas levé le camp de la chambre des deux plus jeunes et John commence à s'inquiéter.

\- Ça lui passera papa.

\- Mais il faut qu'il mange, à son âge c'est important !

\- Je crois que plus têtu que lui c'est toi, intervint Bobby à John.

\- Sammy refuse que je l'approche. Peu-être qu'il t'écoutera, suggère Dean en terminant sa tasse de café.

\- Oui. Je vais allé le voir.

Il se lève et s'en va frapper à la chambre.

.

\- Sammy ? C'est papa, ouvre-moi maintenant.

\- Je veux pas.

\- Allons, Sam ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils repoussent quand même.

\- Si !

John sourit.

\- Mais va bien falloir que tu viennes manger et puis on ne peut pas abuser de Bobby tout ce temps.

Sam ronchonne quelques mots que John ne peut pas comprendre.

\- Sammy ?

\- Mais tu vas te moquer !

\- Pas du tout. Sammy, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Sam. Je te fais la promesse que je ne me moquerais pas de toi, maintenant ouvre, je t'ai apporté ton déjeuné.

Il a un sourire vainqueur quand Sam déplace le bureau. Il entend ensuite la clef se tourner dans le verrou.

\- Tu ne ris pas hein ?

\- Promis Sammy !

Il ouvre la porte, se cache derrière et laisse son père entrer. Puis Dean entend son père hurler de rire et taper du pied. Sam s'époumone en lui disant que c'est un menteur. John n'arrive même pas à s'arrêter, Dean sourit à la limite de son bol et un cri retentit dans toute la maison :

\- PAPA DEHORS !

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de ce mini recueil. Un deuxième chapitre, lui également issus d'un ancien recueil sera publié dans les semaines à venir.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Je vous souhaite un bon mercredi et à bientôt.

XDLodidi91


End file.
